First to Dawn
by ssoniaee
Summary: In a world full of supernatural creatures and a raging revolution, sits the vampire who will be the key to taking down the tyrannical World Government once and for all, Luffy. Her life gets even more interesting when she meets a fiery new revolutionary who's hot temper when mixed with her unique personality creates the most powerful duo the world has ever seen. Fem!Luffy/Ace Acelu


So I was feeling the need to try and be creative and come up with some kind of cray cray fantasy story that still uses Devil Fruit powers, but also has supernatural creatures in it. And this is what happened. I't going to be quite long I think. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I will still be working on my other two fics, but I'm a little stuck with them at the moment. friggin writers block :P But anyway I REALLY hope you like this It's purely just to try and enhance my writing and creativity so I'm very sorry if it sucks :3 (I'm going to explain the creatures a bit at the end of the fic so yup.) I'm also sorry for any grammatical mistakes I make! (I'm only human)

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Piece or any of the characters mentioned.**

* * *

The world in which this story takes place is a very peculiar place indeed. Apart from the "normal" people who lived their day to day lives without a care in the world, there were other's who occupied the world's darkest corners. Beings who possessed great powers and skills. There were people who were different in appearance, such as those who were half wolf. Then there were people who possessed abilities and powers. Most of these beings kept to themselves and hid away in alleys and forests not wanting to be bothered by the "lower species" as they referred to the average humans as being. Though they disliked the humans so greatly and most of the creatures killed every human they came in contact with, almost all humans had no idea about their existence. Anything the humans knew was based off of legends, and those legends didn't even begin to encompass every thing that these beings could do or what they were. Not all of these beings hated humans though. The ones who didn't harbor a strong hatred toward humans joined the revolution. The revolution was lead by a powerful being who saw the destruction the world was being caused by the tyrannical government that ruled over it, and wanted to put a stop to it. Not only for the humans, but for his kind as well because every one was being affected by the choices the World Government made.

* * *

It was starting to get dark out and Luffy was slowly making her way home. Her appearance was disheveled. Her short black, messy hair whipped about in the wind and her cheeks were flushed from the cold. Her worn out strawhat hung from a string around her neck. The large sweater she wore did keep her somewhat warm, but the red scarf around her neck did a better job. It had been a long day of studying and information gathering for her mission. She didn't feel like dealing with anyone, she just wanted to go home and sleep, she was exhausted and tired. So when a strange man started following her she didn't take notice at first. She just kept walking. She was half way to her house when the man ran up behind her and put his hand over her mouth. She was stunned and confused at first. Who was this behind her? and why were they grabbing her?

Luffy could tell the man behind her was much weaker than her, but right now she was too tired to put up much of a fight. The man quickly pulled her into an alley way nearby. She did nothing to attempt an escape, just let the man drag her.

The man hadn't talked yet, he remained silent until they were safely in the alley.

"If you scream, I'll kill you. " The man stated. Luffy didn't care about treats, she was more than tough enough to handle herself.

No one ever messed with her, and for a good reason. She was known for being quite the violent fighter, she never gave up. Her daily life was a charade. Not like any one but her and a few select people in her group of friends knew, but she was the daughter of Dragon, the leader of the revolution going on in their world and she was his second in command. Sure she wasn't exactly the smartest person, but when the time called for it, she would be impressively wise for someone her age. Showing a seriousness and intelligence that was beyond her. Of course she always reverted back to her childish and naive nature when not in battle though.

Luffy just sighed and slumped her shoulders at the man's threat. She didn't feel like dealing with this right now. Usually she would have a little fun with her pray before she killed them and drained them, but today she wasn't feeling particularly playful.

She was a type of vampire who could survive for long periods of time without feeding and without being extremely blood thirsty (not that she didn't find the way humans smelled to be tasty), by eating human food. The only draw back being that if she didn't feed for more than two months her body would start to shut down. She was born a vampire, unlike other's who were titled the same species. There weren't many of her kind around, the only ones that were known about were her, her father and a very small clan that lived somewhere in the north. They were unique to say the least. Though her and her father both possessed different abilities, they were both extremely powerful. Her rubber abilities were incredibly awesome.

She usually didn't enjoy killing off random people, but this guy has it coming, it had also been a while since she'd had a decent feeding. What had it been? almost a month or so? Either way this man was to be her next meal. She sighed again before opening her mouth and biting down on the man's hand that was still covering her face. The man screamed in surprise at first, but was unable to continue because his blood was being drained from him at an alarmingly fast rate. It only took Luffy about a minute to finish the guy off entirely. His body fell to the ground with a thud and she calmly walked away from the scene. Not even taking a second glace back to the alley way.

She didn't bother to wipe the blood away from her mouth. It was dark enough outside that no one would be able to see it without staring at her. Even though her feeding had given her a considerable amount of energy, she was still very tired. It only took her another 5 minutes to make it too her apartment.

Usually she would have laid right down and fallen asleep without a care in the world. But today she smelled that she had a special visitor. She turned her head to the side to see a figure shrouded in darkness standing on the opposite side of the room. He wore a top hat and carried a metal staff with him. His tail was swaying from right to left and when he opened his eyes she could see the white that illuminated in the dark. She felt a smile cross her face at the sight of the wolfman in her presence. It had been a while since this particular person had come for a visit and she wasn't about to let her foul mood ruin it. She reached for the light switch and turned on the lights.

"When will you ever learn to clean yourself up after a meal, Lu?" He questioned walking closer to Luffy. He stopped right in front of her waiting for her response.

"When you learn to actually knock and not just sneak into my house, Sabo." A small smile playing at her lips.

"Hey to my defense you're never home when I get here!" he said as Luffy jumped on him and embraced him and a tight hug.

"Shishishi It's okay I don't mind! I missed you so much! how come you haven't visited me recently!?"

"Well I've been really busy lately. Dragon has been in need of my assistance a lot recently."

Sabo was the best strategist in the entire revolutionary army and very high among the ranks. He was constantly working to aid the revolution in it's effort and therefore didn't have much time to spend doing other things. Sabo and Luffy have been best friends since childhood. They grew up together.

"Well how long do you have here?" She questioned still not letting go of the wolfman.

"Haha I'm no quite sure, but I know it's more than 3 days" He replied with a smile.

"REALLY?! Awesome! You can stay here and sleep in my spare bedroom!" She cheered finally letting go of Sabo and doing a victory dance.

"Hahah sure thing, Lu. But... I would like for you to visit head quarters with me sometime this week. There's someone new in the combat unit that I'd like you to meet, he's become a friend of mine. He's human, but he's got a Devil Fruit ability that I know you'll like. We picked him up off the streets about two months ago, he was searching for food. So far he's proven to be a very worthy find. That, and I'm sure your father would like to see you, it's been almost a year."

"I'd love to meet him! and Yeah I know.. I feel bad about that.. I've just been so busy trying to complete my mission here and keep a low profile. Not letting other people figure out you're made of rubber is really hard when for some reason people really like pulling at your cheeks..." She stated with a pout.

Sabo couldn't help but to laugh at her.

"Well maybe it's cause they think you're adorable!" He said and continued to laugh as her pout deepened.

"I am not 'adorable'! I'm deadly! I could take out an army of one hundred in less than 5 minutes!" She whined. Sabo kept laughing, but he knew what she said was true. The small girl standing before him could pack quite the punch. It was downright terrifying sometimes.

He reached out and ruffled her hair.

"I know that, Lu, but the humans don't." He said with a warm smile.

"Hmmp. Well either way I don't have class tomorrow, so we can go then okay?" She said, she smile replacing her frown.

"Sounds fine to me. Should we race there? I bet I'll beat you again." Sabo said with a smirk. Even though Luffy was stronger than him, he had always been faster.

"Racing with you is no fair because you KNOW you're faster than me!" She said with the pout returning to her face.

"Hahaha Alright fine. Do you want to ride on my back then?"

"YEAH! That sounds like so much fun!"

"Alright it's settled then. We'll go to had quarters tomorrow."

"Yay! Alright! I should probably go get cleaned up now. Shishishi. I almost forgot I still have blood on my face! We should probably go to bed soon too."

"Yeah that's a good idea. I'll head off to the spare bedroom now. We'll need to wake up early around 6 in the morning so we can get to head quarters by around 9. I'm really excited for you to meet my newest friend. "

"I'm excited to meet him too! What's him name?"

"His name is Portgas D Ace. "

"Hmmmm... That's a cool name! I'm excited! Shishishishishi... " Luffy would have kept talking, but at that moment she let out a large yawn.

"Well I'm going to wash up and go to sleep. See you in the morning, Sabo!" She smiled a tired smile at him and then turned and made her way to the bathroom.

"Hahaha Alright. I'll wake you up." She just waved her hand back at him to let him know she heard.

So with that, Sabo then mad his way to the spare bedroom. He took his hat off and let his large fluffy wolf ears free of their confinement and settled down on the bed.

He sighed to himself, even though he was excited to introduce Luffy to his newest friend, he knew tomorrow would prove to be a tiring day.

* * *

**Creature Info!**

**Mokay. So I figured it'd be a good idea to explain the creatures I'm trying to use here so far, there will be more strangeness Okay so within this world there are humans. Humans can eat Devil Fruits and gain abilities, but it is EXTREMELY rare to find Devil Fruits. It will remain unknown how Ace got his. Just putting that out there. **

**Okay then we have the vampires. All of the vampires in this world are not ANYTHING like the Twilight vampires. The vampires in this story will not sparkle, They do not smell sweet, and they are not cold to the touch. The normal vampires in this world are created by being bitten like in normal legends and live in clans, and age but at a slow rate (if a vampire is impregnated she will most likely lose the baby, the ones who survive will be born human, due to the fact that their parents were originally human). **

**Luffy and her father though are a special breed of vampire that is able to reproduce and have the offspring be born as a vampire. They will age along with the humans, but have a much longer life expectancy. This kind of vampire also each as born with a different ability that is drawn from the power of a Devil Fruit. Like normal vampires they feed on humans and all that and they have heightened senses.  
(Due to the fact the Luffy is mad of Rubber she wont ever have to worry about wrinkles. Yay!) **

**Sabo is a Wolfman. He cannot control his appearance and always has wolf like features displayed and has wolf like senses. They are also the fastest kind of creature in this world. **

**(sorry people but there are no Werewolves in this story) I'm not a big fan of them :3 But there will be a large amount f other creatures to come in further chapters hopefully. So yeah**

**I'm very excited for this story. **

**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS :D**


End file.
